Blake
|place = Winner |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 9 |days = 29 |season2 = ORG Stars |tribes2 = |place2 = 9/21 |challenges2 =4 |votesagainst2 =6 |days2 =24 }}Blake 'is the Sole Survivor of [[SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback|''SurvivORG: The ORGstralian ORGback]]. He later returned to compete on SurvivORG: ORG Stars. In ORGstralia, Blake survived a chaotic pre-merge, which included an early merge and a de-merge. By Final Seven, he found himself in the minority, being the last survivor of his alliance. However, his likability and a sharp social game allowed him to slip through the cracks of the majority alliance and overcome a 6-1 disadvantage to make Final Tribal Council. This proved to be a fatal mistake for the other players: after earning his spot at the Final Tribal Council by convincing Erik to force fire at the Final Four, Blake's social game and underdog status would then earn him the title of Sole Survivor in a 7-0-0 vote, becoming the first person to win the game by an unanimous vote, and proving that even the impossible is possible. ''The ORGstralian ORGback'' Voting History No Tribal Council; Kate chose to quit the game. In A Beacon Of Hope, Blake used a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 3 votes against him. In Overcoming The Odds, the Final 4 tribal ended in a 2-2 tie between Blake and Quartz, resulting in a fire-making challenge. Blake won the challenge and was continued in the game. ''ORG Stars'' Returning as one of the two winners in ORG Stars, Blake started off the first four Tribal Councils immune. He got to choose which tribe he wanted to be part of following the Final 18 tribe swap, choosing to join Chapera, where he would develop a tight connection with eventual founders of the infamous "AmazORGlands" alliance Garrett and Hannah. When the merge hit, Blake managed not to be targeted initially, but was unable to look past the initial security offered by the majority alliance, being quickly discarded by them once most of the outsiders had been eliminated. Despite that, Blake didn't leave quietly, calling out JT and Michael on his way out for their passive gameplay, and correctly predicting that JT was playing for 5th place. Voting History In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Blake's vote against him. Trivia * Blake won the awards for "Hero of the Season," "Best Social Game," "Best Move" (for convincing Erik to force fire at Final 4), and "Player of the Season" at the ORGstralian ORGback reunion show. * Blake became the first SurvivORG player to receive votes in 4 consecutive Tribal Councils, something he "accomplished" at the Final 7-Final 4 stretch. * Blake is the first winner to make it to the Final Tribal Council after winning the fire-making challenge. He would later be followed by Josh and Reef. * Blake is the first winner to win by a unanimous vote. He would later be followed by Abi and Reef. * Blake was the last ORGstralia player standing in ORG Stars, as well as the longest lasting out of the two winners competing. ---- Blake | before = Andrew | after = Lemmy }} Category:P [[Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:9th Place Category:Contestants Category:ORGstralia Contestants Category:Winners Category:Finalists